calljdku912fandomcom-20200214-history
Video Podcasting
Essay No. 8 By: Mohammad Mousavi Date: 1392-02-01 Section heading =Video Podcasts = Video podcasts -- also called videocasts, vidcasts and vodcasts -- combine the audio component of podcasting with visual media. This technology provides a forum for a wide variety of video podcasters, including filmmakers and artists, vloggers (video bloggers), and even those who just like sharing their videos. Video podcasting is also helping build business, especially in the sales and marketing sectors. Through video podcasts, businesses both large and small can advertise their wares and services in a modern, cost-effective way. In the past, big businesses had better access to expensive studios where sophisticated advertisements were produced, but now even the smallest businesses can create high-quality media with just a camera, editing software and the Internet. You watch a video podcast in much the same way as you would listen to a podcast. Section heading To Watch a Video Podcast: 1. Locate a video podcast a directory or search engine, like Videocasting Station, Vodstock, and Open Media Network. 2. Download the video podcast to your portable media player or click the hyperlink. 3. Just like you do with your favorite podcasts, you can use an RSS Feed to download the latest updates of the video podcast. Creating a video podcast naturally requires more effort than creating a podcast because you're adding the element of visual media. Therefore, video podcasting also requires some extra components, including a video camera, editing software, video encoder and video host. To Create a Video Podcast: 1. Film your video. 2. Upload your video to your computer. 3. Using editing software, add special effects and graphics or correct any problems in the video. 4. Determine whether your video will be streaming or downloadable, and use a video encoder to format it in a manageable file size for online viewing. 5. Find a host for your video podcast. Make sure that the host can accommodate your video's bandwidth. 6. If your host does not provide an RSS feed for your video podcast, create one yourself. 7. Lastly, promote your video podcast just as you would a podcast. The podcasts and video podcasts you find online range from the amateur to the streamlined and sophisticated. They are a testament to the accessibility of this technology for listeners and creators alike. Anyone can -- and clearly anyone will -- podcast. 'Video Podcasting - How to Make a Video Podcast ' Although Apple had nothing to do with the podcasting technology, the iPod and podcasting quickly became linked. With the advent of the iPod Video, podcasting entered a whole new level. Now, more than the usual audio broadcasts, aspiring film makers can also share their work with the world. So how do you go about making your own video podcast? To make it easier on you, use a digital video camera. If you have an analog video camera, it is still possible to convert the footage to digital format but it adds another step to the process. So assuming you have a digital video camera, what do you do? First, take great footage. Of course, making a film is not simply shooting. Create a concept and make it good. When you have finalized your ideas, it is time to shoot. When taking your shots, bear in mind your target media – the iPod. The small screen will not be able to display too many details so it is a good idea to get close when shooting. Do not use the wide-screen mode but use the standard mode instead. Optimize bandwidth and battery power by shooting several short segments instead of one full-length film. Edit! Small screen viewing will not show text clearly unless they are large enough. Also bear in mind that fast motion and high contrast might not show very clearly on the small screen. Now that you have your video, it's time to compress it. This needs to be done so that the video will be optimized for web and iPod viewing. There are different ways you can do this. If you have a MAC, it’s no big deal. You can compress and export your video using iMovie HD6 simply by clicking the following: FILE>Export>iPod>Share. It's as easy as that – the software automatically converts the file and shares it on iTunes. For PC users, you can also use QuickTime Pro, version 7.0.3 or higher. Again, simply click Export > Using Quick Time Conversion. The resulting *.m4v file is the one you will upload to your web server. Other options are Sorenson Squeeze and Spasm Software's Podner. Describe or tag your movie. This is very important as all the information you supply will be the basis of searching later on. This is how your movie can be found and singled out, out of all the video podcasts out there. If you’re using the latest iMovie version, all you need to do is drag the file onto iTunes and click the Info Tab. Then enter the necessary information. You can also change the filename. For PC users, create an XML document. You can create an XML file using our free podcast feed generator. When this is done, all you need to do it upload your file to your web server. Now what? Distribute! Let people know that your video podcast exists. You can do this in a variety of ways. To reach as many people as possible, submit your podcast to iTunes. You can also provide a URL for your podcast by including it in your blog. First create an RSS feed so that you can attach your video to your blog. Then create an entry in your blog and then place a link to your video. Of course, if you really want people to notice your work, you have to promote it. Add your podcast to our Podcast Directory and go to other websites such as www.podcastalley.com and do the same. Now wait for the world to discover the budding film maker in you.